Une vie étrange
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: la vie de Nantuko n'a aucun sens depuis ce jour...je suis nulle pour lesrésumers le mieux c'est d'aller lire


Une nuit, une femme mit des triplé au monde : deux fille et un garçon.

Mais elle n'en voulait pas, on ne sait comment mais elle vendit ses enfants à une espèce de savant fou .

Il nomma les enfants : il appela le garçon Mayu, la plus courageuse des jumelles Nantuko et la dernière Nishibi.

Nantuko et Nishibi avaient des yeux noir et les cheveux brun foncé, ainsi que des mèches blanche, qui retombaient sur leurs yeux. Mayu lui avait des cheveux blond parsemés de mèches noir et il avait lui aussi les yeux noir.

Il commença sur eux dès leurs plus jeune age a faire d'horrible expériences sur les jeunes enfants, il leurs faisait subirent différentes greffes.

A l'age de 10 ans Nishibi mourut suite à une expérience qui a mal tourné.

Ce que le savant ne peut terminer sur elle, il le fit sur les deux autres. Il réussit à leurs greffer des membres de loups, ou plus précisément, les oreilles et la queue.

Sur Nantuko il greffa ensuite les ailles du prétendu ange déchu Lucifer. Pour pouvoir y arrivé, il ligota la jeune fille sur une sorte de table d'opérations. Il l'a ligota sur le ventre et l'anesthésia, ensuite il lui ouvrit le dos et commença les greffes.

Après ça la jeune fille du passer des jours sur cette maudite table le temps de cicatriser.

Huit ans plus tard, Mayu perdit la raison et se suicida, mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à lier son âme à celle de sa sœur.

Horrifiée par la mort de son frère elle réussit à se sauver. Elle s'enfuit au fin fond d'une sombre forêt...

_" Ainsi donc c'est terminé ? Il est temps de souffler... Non... je sens la chaleur de la Terre... cela ne finira donc jamais...L'Eternel est ma condamnation..."_

Dans un spasme violent Fenril poussa un long hurlement: il était de nouveau en vie. Il était comme perdu dans un brouillard, qui se dissipait au fur et a mesure que la conscience lui revenait.

Il était allongé sur le sol, il sentait l'herbe sous sa masse, sentait la fraîcheur d'une forêt proche. La vue lui revenait, il voyait de nouveau le ciel...

Après un bon quart d'heure de réadaptation Fenril marchais de nouveau.

Il se trouvait alors à la lisière d'une sombre forêt, l'idéal pour le père des prédateurs...

" Mmmh... Chasser, voilà de quoi me remettre dans le droit chemin..." Et il s'élança dans la forêt à la recherche d'une proie.

En réalité il jouais plus qu'il ne chassais, bien qu'il aurais refusé de l'admettre il aimait vivre, et courir dans une forêt à la recherche d'une proie était l'un de ses plaisirs favoris.

Mais jouer ainsi dans une tel forêt révélait de l'inconscience: s'autant par dessus un talus il atterrit effectivement sur une proie, mais sur la proie d'autres prédateurs dont le repas ne faisait que commencer...

Fenril se retrouva donc en plein milieux d'une meute d'une douzaine de loups. Rapidement les loups l'encerclèrent, menaçant celui qui osait les troubler. Retrouvant instinctivement ses instincts de guerriers Fenril se mit en position de combat défensif, d'un tour rapide il parvint à déterminer leurs âges, leurs sexe, et leur position hiérarchique. Il détermina qui allais attaquer en premier et qui suivrais ensuite, il savait à l'avance chacune des manoeuvres prévues par les loups... oui car c'est Fenril qui créa autrefois les prédateur et leur système de combat.

Il tourna donc le dos au mâle dominant, attendant l'attaque, qui ne se fit pas plus longue: saisissant l'aubaine l'alpha chargea mais il s'arrêta la seconde d'après, paralysé par la terreur. Le prédateur avait tourné la tête, ses yeux illuminés d'une lueur rouge... alors les loups comprirent et virent se frotter affectueusement contre lui. Le Prédateur se mit alors a genoux enfournant sa tête dans la masse de loups versant une larme de joie, annonçant un futur d'espoir à cette meute en ces temps troublés, où l'humanité avance dévorant inexorablement la Nature...

C'est ainsi que Fenril passa plusieurs semaines au sein de la meute, hors de la hiérarchie et des luttes intestine qui ponctue la vie d'une meute, il guida les loups vers un nouveau mode de fonctionnement, semblable à l'ancien, mais mieux adapté a une survie plus durable de chacun d'entre eux.

Un soir, alors que Fenril se promenait silencieusement dans la forêt, gouttant à la douceur du crépuscule naissant.

Une odeur se fit sentir, une odeur étrange, une odeur fausse...

_"Humain..." _Pensa-t-il en retroussant les babines.

Il repéra rapidement la créature, parodie d'un mixage entre un loup et un humain... alors comme tous ce qui vient de l'humanité Fenril décida de le détruire.

Il tendit une embuscade à cette "chose" qui courrait comme une aveugle enragée à travers les bois...

Terrifiée, perdue dans le chaos d'un monde nouveau, Nantuko ne vit par surgir le Prédateur, celui-ci la projeta en levant ses deux bras puissants. Nantuko fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres dans les airs, et par un instinct qui n'était pas encore le sien, elle parvint a atterrir sur ses jambes. Mais Fenril était déjà sur elle et la saisissant à la gorge il la plaqua contre un arbre.

" Meurs ! Créature immonde !" Tonna Fenril, les dents serrées.

D'instinct Nantuko sorti ses griffe et entailla le cuir de son agresseur, là où aurais dus se trouver les tendons du poignet, si Fenril en avait été dotés...

Surpris par l'apparitions soudaine de griffes et blessé, Fenril lâcha sa proie, mais ce qui le surpris le plus fut de voir des ailes déchirer le dos de la créature qui prit son envol...

Aguerri par des millénaire d'expérience Fenril réagit comme l'éclair, il fit un bond prodigieux et saisit Nantuko en vol. La pauvre créature ne put pas soulever une telle masse et s'écrasa au sol, à peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser qu'un coup de pied circulaire la conduisit à s'écraser contre un arbre quelque mètre plus loin. Epuisée et éprouvée par les coups ravageurs du Prédateur, Nantuko sombra dans l'inconscience...

Fenril s'approcha donc lentement de sa victime, et entreprit de l'achever... mais quand il vit le visage torturé de la jeune créature, il fut prit de pitié et ne put pas se résoudre a donner le coup fatal.

Il la ramassa sur le sol et entreprit de la ramener dans la grotte où la meute avait élu domicile pour élever ses louveteaux.

La confiant aux loup, il partit méditer sur ce qu'il venait de faire dans la fraîcheur de la nuit...

A son réveil, il l'observera, et elle devra se montrer digne du sursit que le Prédateur lui accordait...

Quand elle s'éveilla son premier reflex fut de regarder autour d'elle

Lorsqu'elle vit non loin un homme étrange

-Qui….qui étés vous ?

Elle s'assit difficilement et essaya de se lever mais ses jambes se mirent a trembler et elle retomba a terre

-Que…qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Elle regarda l'étrange homme et elle se souvint de ce qui lui était arriver

A contre-jour Fenril s'éloigna lentement puis quand il fut suffisamment éloigné il lui jeta un regard mystérieux, avant de disparaître dans la sombre forêt.

Elle se remit debout et en s'appuyant contre tous ce qui se trouvait a sa disposition et enfin elle arrive dehors.

Mais une foi sortie elle fut entourer de loups et prise de panique elle retomba sur le sol.

Perché dans un arbre, Fenril regardât attentivement la jeune fille et lisait chacune de ses émotions.

Les loups menaçants, mais non agressifs faisaient mine de s'approcher d'elle tout en gardant une bonne distance.

Il était temps pour Nantuko de faire ses preuves...

La jeune fille était terrorisée mais soudain une douleur apparue a son dos, une douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte, si bien que la jeune fille se mit en boule.

Et a ce moment dans un cris de douleur deux aile blanche déchirèrent la peau blanche et fragile de son dos.

L'expression de douleur se mêla bientôt à de la terreur et du dégoût, Nantuko ne se reconnaissait plus, in humanisée, était-elle devenu un monstre ?

Face à une telle détresse Fenril se résigna, d'un ordre guttural il dispersa les loups puis il sauta de l'arbre pour atterrir lourdement a quelques mètre de Nantuko, qui l'observait se relever lentement pour la dominer de toute sa masse et de toute sa hauteur.

Il posa alors sur elle un regard intense, d'où on aurait peut être put déceler une pointe de compassion.

Elle déploya ses ailles et prise de panique elle ne sait comment elle réussit a s'envoler

Pour essayer d'échapper au prédateur, mais a bout de force elle ne pus plus,

Faire un mouvement, et elle se laissa tomber inconsciente.

Fenril l'a rattrapa dans sa chute.

"Pauvre créature qui a bien put te faire une telle chose ?"

Puis il s'éloigna du territoire de la meute... il marcha jusqu'à la nuit, et il déposa délicatement la jeune fille à l'abri du vent sous un bosquet, ce coup-ci il veillerais sur son sommeil...

Dans ses songes ,Nantuko revoyait son enfance, et elle commençait a s'agiter, se débattant elle était toutes griffes dehors

"-Ma…yu "

Bien qu'il paraisse imperturbable, une foule de questions se présentaient à son esprit.

Fenril posa une main bienveillante sur le front de la jeune fille, et murmura silencieusement:

"Ne crains rien petit être, tu es en sécurité maintenant..."

Après quelques minutes, Nantuko s'apaisa doucement, et son esprit s'abîma dans les profondeur d'un sommeil réparateur.

A son réveil, Nantuko ne semblait plus être la même.

Elle était devenue froide .

La jeune fille apeurée de la veille avait disparut laissant place a une jeune fille sure d'elle.

Fenril imprudent surgit d'un fourré non loin avec entre les main les restes d'une proie fraîchement abattue, il s'apprêta a tendre la viande à Nantuko quand il remarqua la lueur glacial qui émanait de son regard. Son visage se ferma et il la défia du regard.

quand Nantuko ouvrit la bouche pour parler, c'est un voix plus grave que le dernière foi qui sorti.

on aurait dit la voix de la jeune mais mélangée a celle d'homme.

"-c'est toi qui a osé poser tes mains sur elle? répond!"

Les sourcils de Fenril trahirent sa surprise, la créature semblait en être une totalement différente.

Ses oreilles se rabattirent légèrement, et ses griffes se présentèrent... menaçantes.

" Je peux poser autre chose si tu insiste."

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"-je suis près a t'affronter si tu veux je ne suis pas comme ma soeur, et même si ce n'est pas mon corps, je pourrais t'en faire baver."

La stupeur fit face à l'amusement, il haussa les épaules faignant l'indifférence il tournas le dos et commença a marcher le reste de sa proie mais il restait tout de même sur le qui-vive.

"-Comme tu veux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui bavera pour un morceau de viande...

-pff je ne suis pas lâche je ne vais pas t'attaquer dans le dos, et puis je vais laisser ma soeur se réveiller"

et sur se mot, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol...

"Tu es une bien étrange personne petite, mais tant pis pour toi, tu devra apprendre a te dominer."

A ces mots Fenril goba le restant de chaire et s'essaya contre un arbre observant Nantuko.

Quand elle se réveilla elle avait un horrible mal de tête et elle se rappelais la présence de son frère.

"-Que c'est il passé ?

Et bien étrange créature, c'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrais poser cette question. Que fais-tu là seule dans la forêt ?

- Je me suis enfuie.

Ho ! et tu crois qu'ici c'est le meilleur endroits pour se réfugier ? Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appel Nantuko et ici c'est toujours mieux que la ou j'étais.

Vraiment ? D'où viens-tu donc ? Qui t'a fait ces...ces choses ?

-Je...je me suis enfuie d'un laboratoire d'expérience.

D'expériences ? Mhhh, viens; tu dois avoir faim... suis moi.

-Et toi!...quel est ton nom?"

Mais Fenril ne répondis pas s'était déjà enfoncé dans les bois et Nantuko suivit l'étrange personnage.

Fenril courrais, il guidais Nantuko et cherchais a l'essouffler. La jeune fille faisait preuve d'une forte constitution, mais elle ne pouvais l'empêcher de la distancer. Au bout d'un moment elle arriva dans une petite clairière, de nouveau elle était seule...

"-J'en ai marre"

Elle déploya se ailes et avec difficulté s'envola jusqu'a une grosse branche d'arbre et s'y posa juste a temps car épuiser elle se laissa tomber sur la branche. Elle ne se doutais pas que Fenril la guettais, soigneusement caché.

Il se dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide avant de faire ses preuves seules, alors il la regarda intensément, usant d'un vieux don perdus dans la nuit des temps... (comme Fenril regrettais cette époque perdue, il se sentais aujourd'hui revire en temps qu'Eternel Prédateur), une sombre lueur rouge illumina ses yeux; Nantuko senti alors sa faim gronder en elle puis comme une révélation venue du ciel elle vit les quelques biches qui broutaient a quelques centaines de mètres, puis la faim devint insoutenable...

Soudain elle se précipita sur les biches, toutes griffes dehors.

Elle les déchiqueta. Alors Fenril se dit qu'elle vivrait.

Il sortit de sa cachette et alla à la rencontre de Nantuko qui se délectait des chairs de son massacre.

Le Prédateur lui asséna une claque magistrale qui la fit voler dans les airs.

Abasourdie elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur en se frottant la joue.

"Ne tues jamais plus que de besoin, c'est ta première leçon."

Elle se releva avec difficulté, et se mit en face du Prédateur pour le dévisager.

Il l'affronta du regard, mais en vérité ce n'était pas réellement Nantuko qu'il voyait mais le passé, à travers ces yeux il observait tous ceux à qui il avait enseigné sa loi, tous ceux qui avaient soufferts pour devenir des tueurs implacables...

"C'est par là que tu doit passer si tu veux vivre et avoir la force de te venger" Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier, dents serrées

" me venger de quoi ? je n'ai plus rien a protéger et plus personne a venger "Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

"Et que fais-tu de ce frère que je devine à travers ce regard ? Que fais-tu de la souffrance que tu a subie ? Laisseras-tu quelqu'un d'autre souffrir comme toi tu à souffert ?

je….je ne sais pas…. "Puis elle s'effondra à genou sur le sol. Fenril s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui lança un regard compatissant.

"Ne laisse jamais un crime impuni; suis moi et je te donnerais la fureur de te venger" Dans le fond des yeux du Prédateur Nantuko pouvait voir des colonnes de feu embraser les souvenirs d'un passé refoulé...

"Viens et je t'aiderais." Il se releva et tendit une main à la jeune fille.

Soudain les yeux le la jeune fille changèrent comme ils l'avait fait le foi ou Mayu était apparu.

" tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que nous avons traverser, tu ne sais rien !

Non effectivement, et d'ailleurs je m'en moque, c'est ce que vous allez traverser qui importe.

tu dis vouloir aider ma sœur mais tu ne peux pas elle n'a pas besoin de toi, on n'a pas besoin de toi, je protège ma sœur et c'est assé comme ça.

Vous ne survivrez pas seul dans la forêt.

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! je guide ma sœur et elle est toujours en vie que je sache.

Ho oui et quel guide ! Je tiens à te signaler que toi tu es mort, prendrais-tu le risque de la tuer elle aussi ?

Je suis mort pour la sauver il y a nuance !

Ah vraiment ? Et comment la sauvera-tu la prochaine fois ? Tu n'a eu qu'une seule vie ne prend pas celle de ta propre soeur !

Je laisserais ma sœur une foi que je serais sur qu'elle est en sûreté.

Alors fuyez aussi loin que possible, car loin de moi vous serez ma proie..."

Déçu Fenril se détourna et parti lentement.

Nantuko reprit le dessus sur son frère

"Non attend !" Fenril s'arrêta.

"Je n'en aurais pas la patience...

Pardonne mon frère il est un peu trop protecteur. …je tenais aussi a te remercier pour ton aide."

Sur ses mots Nantuko parti.

Fenril se retourna pour la regarder s'éloigner, il souffla doucement :

"Fais attention, qu'il le veuille ou non, il te détruira petit à petit."

Nantuko se sentait de plus en plus faible pour finir elle s'écroula sur le sol.

Fenril sourit, il s'en approcha et se pencha vers elle.

"Alors tu te sens toujours apte à la protéger ?"

Les ailles de la jeune fille se déployèrent seules et enveloppèrent son corps.

Soudainement amusé Fenril se dit qu'il pourrais bien l'observer se débrouiller seule quelques jours, puis il s'éloigna.

Elle resta ainsi sur le sol inconsciente.

De retour auprès de sa meute Fenril donna dorénavant l'autorisation aux loups de traquer la jeune fille,

son frère apprendra alors qu'il n'est pas aisé de survivre seul en forêt.

Et le lendemain comme chaque jours la meute se mit en chasse...

Un jeune loup opportuniste trouva Nantuko inconsciente, il en profita donc pour mettre un bon coup de dents sur les ailes histoire de goûter à la volaille avant d'appeler ses frères.

Nantuko se réveilla en sursaut quand le loup la mordis.

Elle lui donna un coups de griffes sur le museau avant de s'envoler, alors elle vit la forêt s'étendre à perte de vue, alors elle comprit qu'elle était perdue au milieu d'une immense forêt, seule, si seule...

_"-Tu parles d'un réveil ! Sale bête attend un peu si je te revois je te déchiquetterais."_

Toujours dans les airs Nantuko s'étira. Au loin elle aperçu ce qui semblait être un ruisseau, elle décida de voler jusque la .

Une foi au bord du ruisseau elle se regarda dans l'eau. Dans quel état était elle ?

Elle regarda son pantalon, il en manquait un jambe ainsi elle décida d'arracher la deuxième.

_"-ça fera déjà moins idiot comme ça"_

soudain elle fut prise d'un mal de tête horrible, elle mi ses mains sur sa tête .

et une foi de plus ses ailles se déployèrent déchirant la peau de son dos.

Comme elle haîssait ce maudit savant fou, a cause de lui sa vie était gâchée et en plus a présent elle était pourchassée par les loups de l'homme étrange.

La douleur était de plus en plus forte, et ne pouvant plus la supporter , Nantuko planta ses griffe au dessus de son œil droit, et tira un bon coup pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur. Mais elle réussit juste a se blesser et se rendre borgne.

Quand la douleur passa, elle ramassa le morceau de son pantalon qu'elle avait arracher quelque temps plus tôt et s'en servi pour s'en faire un bandeau pour couvrir son œil blessé .

_"-il faut que je retrouve cet homme"_

elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure d'elle, soudain elle entendit un craquement qui provenait de derrière un buisson.

Elle se prépara à bondir quand elle vit le loup qu'elle avait blesser quelques temps plus tôt, il n'avait pas été soigné.

Elle prit un bout de pantalon qui traînait toujours sur le sol, elle le mi dans l'eau puis s'approcha du loup.

Celui-ci eut d'abord peur et grogna, mais Nantuko réussit a déposer le bout de tissus sur son museau. Aussi tôt le loup s'apaisa.

"-Désolée pour le coup de griffe"

dit elle au loup couché. Ce dernier ce contenta de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, car elle venait de s'asseoir.

A bout de forces elle finit par s'assoupir, jusqu'au moment ou elle fut réveillée par des grognements qui provenaient du loup qu'elle avait recueilli.

Visiblement quelqu'un était la, mais qui ?

Une décharge retenti, et le loup s'éffondra. Puis Nantuko enttendit une détonnation sourde et sentit un picottement sur la cuisse, et les ténêbres l'entourèrent...

" Et bien le professeur va être ravit depuis le temps qu'on cherche son spécimen..."

Depuis combien de temps Fenril n'avait-il pas entendu ce bruit ?

Une chose était sûre il ne presageait rien de bon.

_"Un coup de feu !"_

Et il entama une course en direction de la détonation.

En quelques enjambées il arriva sur les lieux du crime: un loup abbattut, la jeune fille endormie, cinq humains armés en train d'emballer le tout. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour avoir des envies meurtrières.

Rapide comme le vent et silencieux comme la mort il fonda sur ses ennemis...

Le Capitaine Oslon était en train de préparer la cage quand deux gargouillits l'itèrompèrent, il se retourna l'arme à la main et vit deux hommes s'éffondrer sur le sol.

" Que ce passe-t-il ici !

Chais pas chef une ombre et passée et..."

Le soldat n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une montagne de muscle lui était rentré dedans et l'avait envoyé une dizaine de mètre plus loins se briser contre un arbre.

Les deux humains restants ouvrirent le feu mais la créature était trop rapide et dans une gerbe de sang elle disloqua un autre homme.

Terrorisé Oslon tomba à la reverse, il reculait lentement, son arme tremblottant dans sa main.

Le colosse le regarda quelques instant en grognant et se jetta sur lui.

Finalement le professeur n'aura pas son spécimen...

Nantuko se rêveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible.

Elle était allongée près d'une rivière. Fenril était là à côté, il la ragardait.

"Tu voit finalement ton copain ne te lachera pas, je t'avais bien dis qu'il fallait le tuer.

-où..où est le loups

a peine réveillée elle ne vit plus le jeune loup qui était près d'elle

-ou est il ?

Il est mort, tu aurais mieux fait de le tuer et de le manger plutôt que de le soigner...

un être tué par balle n'est plus bon à manger. Quel gâchi.

-Tu es un monstre.

Elle se leva et le gifla, mais il ne broncha pas

-Comment ose tu traiter cet animal de cette façon.

C'etait un jeune chasseur, il était prometteur mais il est mort maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance cesse tes enfantillage et suis moi, si tu m'avais écouté plus tôt ce loup serait encore vivant...

-Bien sur c'est de ma faute en plus.

Elle déploya ses ailles

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre.

Il la saisit par l'épaule alors qu'elle allait s'envoler.

Tu ne comprend dont pas que ces humains morts là sont venus pour toi ? Laisse moi t'aider, et si tu refuse mon aide mène moi au moins devant ce scientifique qui t'a mutilé, ils sont venus pour toi et on tués un luop de ma meute et il devront payer pour ça...

A suivre

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila c'est a suivre et j'espere que ca vous a plus

n'hésitez pas les review


End file.
